Pocahontas: A Smexy Guide to Sex
by Kioa
Summary: In a humorous tutorial with Pocahontas and John, I reveal the safe and fun way to write a sex scene without discouraging readers, making FF remove your story, or feeling awkward about writing the nightlife of two fictional characters.


The John/Poca Smexxors Guide of Sex  
By Mai Lynn

When first venturing out into the realm of sexy fanfiction, there are always a few key points that every author should know:

-Foreplay is usually necessary, and rather fun. Please don't neglect it.  
-Describing the private areas like food particles makes almost all readers go "spew" and immediately hit the back button.  
-Don't over use words; keep it flowery, but simple. Otherwise, the reader will get lost and have NO clue as to whose limbs belong to whom and what position the lovers are in.  
-The almighty Smexxors act is an act that can be fun and erotic. If your characters are spitting out corny dialogue, such as "Oh Oh ohhhhhhhh!!" then it should be noted that writing out the moans, such as the example above, makes it seem that your darling lovers have suddenly turned into Neanderthals.

Now that we've reviewed over a few key points, let us bring in the sexy ones. Pocahontas, John. Glad you could be here.

"Uh, thanks."

You're welcome John. Now, I know that this might be slightly awkward. After all, you're about to get "down and dirty" and we're about to watch. But this is fanfiction. So you should be used to it by now.

Now then, John, if you could please take a step closer to Pocahontas. Ah, yes, thank you. With most PWP fics, it starts off with the smexxing. Which is good. Some people like if the author dispenses with the pleasantry and get right on into it. Others enjoy a more slowed pace, with slight plot.

If this is the case, it's always good to remember that plots don't have to be "holy shit, it's the end of the world!" You can start off with something simple; Pocahontas lost Meeko and so she and John go out to look for him. Along the way, hey, there happens to be a grassy knoll. John, you know what to do.

"Ah, Pocahontas," the blond man smiled as he took his lover's hand. "Remember this place?"

The native looked around before a gentle smile brightened her face, "yes. I have many fond memories of here. While you were away at England, I often thought of you."

Aw, how sweet. Notice how the dialogue is slightly corny, but not exaggerated. These two are cute like that. Now, to make the move from "cute" to "sexy" requires very much. So taking it in small steps is best. Cuddling is always a favorite.

John lightly ran a hand over her cheek as he smiled back, taking a step closer to wrap an arm around her. "I've thought of you often as well, Pocahontas," he breathed, inhaling her scent.

"If you've thought of-"

Whoa now. Pocahontas, you naughty, naughty girl. This is a PWP. It doesn't matter if John Smith hasn't written to you just because he couldn't "finish a letter" and that you've gotten feelings for John Rolfe (for those lost, please refer to the horror known as Pocahontas 2: The Destruction of Canon). PWPs don't care about canon moments such as that. All that matters is a PWP is the smexxing. We wants our smexxing. Authors should generally keep away from in depth dialogue unless they wish for a 30-page PWP, which not many people will like since they just want a short simple sex scene. And 30-pages doesn't necessarily mean sexxing…

Now then. John, please take the lead. Because usually in PWPs, if one partner is faltering and demanding that you write conflicting dialogue, you ignore them. It's not rape, it's smex!

The man hushed his strong lover with a simple finger to her lips. "Hush now. Pocahontas… We've danced around this for two years." His gaze bore into Pocahontas' eyes, a silent plea crying within them.

"I…" Pocahontas trailed off, looking to the side to have a moment of thought. It was true. Her loved one had been so patient with her. She smiled as she glanced at his eyes before nuzzling the nape of his neck.

"You're right," she whispered and John felt elation grip his body. His warm hands trailed over Pocahontas' back and waist, paying careful attention to the areas that made his lover tense and squirm.

Nudging her head with his lips, he quickly kissed her when Pocahontas looked up to him. Their kiss was at first light, but as John tried to venture into more passionate territory, he could feel Pocahontas tense slightly under his arms.

Ah, if I may interrupt for a moment? John, don't give me that look; this is for your benefit. Notice the words "but as" in that sentence. "But as" usually has a negative connotation. Negative connotations should be reserved for non-con fics or for the angry!sex fics. This is a PWP with nice sex.

As the sentence stands, it's starting to go down the path of "back off, boy" rather than the "deeper please!" path. So hitting the delete key is just fine to rewrite that into…

Their kiss was light at first, but eventually it ventured into more passionate territory as John's tongue grazed against the plush lips of the native. She tentively opened her mouth for him.

Not enough, in his opinion as his hand stroked further down her thigh. With the responding gasp and wider mouth, the Englishman took his chance to delve further into the kiss. He was rewarded with a slight moan from his lover as her hands gripped at his shirt for support.

Ah, sorry. Interrupting again. John, stop looking at me. Pay attention to your girl. The two right now are in a standing position. But without anything to support against, we can't have sex in the standing position. Thus, the ground is required. This tends to be a tricky move, as anything slight can send the maiden running.

The best maneuvers are usually when either; A) the man falls back onto the grass B) he swiftly picks her up into his arms and lays her on the grass or C) she actually takes the initiative to push against him to go into laying-down smexxing position.

If the author finds the one character being a bit, well, difficult, it's always best to go with C. That way, the character had already taken a step into participation, which will benefit the two later on in the story.

Pocahontas' hands slid over John's shirt, moving her lips against his in their passionate embrace. Moving in his arms, she pushed against him slightly. In hopes of moving their position to a more comfortable one, the native was thankful when John took notice and tightened his arms around her.

Falling to the grass, John winced as his back hit it. The grass wasn't as soft as he'd have hoped it to be. But the soft body on top of him reprimanded any harm that was done as he went back to kissing his lover with intense purposes.

Yum. We have a good scene thus far. However, some authors may be intimidated with the matter of clothing. Well, two people don't have to be naked to smex. As a matter of fact, most actually find it very attractive to keep the clothing on.

Let this be the case with these two. Now, take in the time period. Natives didn't wear underwear, and Pocahontas wears a skirt all the time. One person down. John Smith, on the other hand, wears underwear. But this can be good, because Pocahontas is a virgin, and thus nervous.

After a few minutes of passionate kisses and touches, John nipped at her lips as he swiftly rolled; now, Pocahontas was beneath him with a startled look on her face. It soon melted away as John began to kiss along her neck. Gasping, she writhed underneath him as she immensely enjoyed the sensation.

John moved a leg to place it between Pocahontas' slim legs. He slowly began to move them apart and, when seeing no resistance from the squirming figure underneath him, moved to place his clothed groin against hers. His hands moved to her thighs, to get his loved one into a more comfortable position as he paused in his kissing ministrations.

"Is this fine for you?" he whispered huskily, lips grazing over hers. Pocahontas nodded, moving her hips against his after a moment. Smiling at her participation, John began to kiss her once more as his hands roamed over her body, even fingering near the hem of her dress.

Pocahontas' breathing was ragged as her own hands lifted from the ground to feel around John. She could feel how his chest was heaving, stomach tightening, and… her hands bravely ventured to the very warm spot between them, grazing across his pants.

John gave a low moan as his larger hand moved down to assist her. With a small unbuckle and a shift of movement, Pocahontas could finally feel him.

Uh, hey there. Heh, sorry! Yes, the smexxing is happening but there's just one quick note; during sex scenes, it's usually best to either not mention the parts at all or be very vague about it. Using super descriptive medical terms can sometimes be a big turn off for some. For other readers, they feel a bit bashful even when the word "penis" is in the text.

But the one term that is a complete turn off for almost everyone is "cock". Even just writing it for this guideline taints the writing. A lot, and there is a lot, of people get turned off by mentioning that word. Keep away from it at all costs. In addition, "clit", "cunt", and "pussy" are also very large no-no's. If it sounds unnatural or if it sounds like one of those shocker words, keep away from it. Far away.

Now then, back to the sex.

His fingers trailed from himself down between Pocahontas' legs. Sliding around, he could feel his lover tense for a moment before she arched her back with a very responsive moan.

Leaning down, his lips kissed her dressed stomach as he shifted against her. When her heated response was a moan and a thrust of her hips, John knew he didn't need any words of permission.

As her hands moved to his waist, he slid into her. Both of the lovers tensed as they moaned. Pocahontas' shivered when John's hot breath seeped through her dress and to her chest. Grinding against him after a moment, she felt pleasure vibrate throughout her body at an enjoyable rate.

His size wasn't so intimidating as to hurt her. In fact, it seemed to fit just right. As John began to grind back, the two eventually fell into a pace that was comfortable and pleasing.

Gasping for air, Pocahontas could feel John tighten inside of her. He came with a strangled moan, trying to keep silent as he pressed his lips to her collarbone. Moving in and out of her for a few more thrusts, she tensed as well and came just as silently.

Breathing heavily, the two lovers looked at one another and smiled warmly. Sliding out of her, John moved to lie on top of her. Kissing her lips tenderly, his hand ran through her hair. Feeling the comfortable waves of receding pleasure roll through their bodies, the two felt safe in their embrace.

And ta da! You have a PWP fic. Now, since the original premise was to find Meeko, some authors will take this moment to end on a humorous note. Such as Meeko suddenly appearing out of no where to see them. Others will simply ignore the premise, which is bad. You never want to do that. It's always a good idea to start with the simple plot and end with it.

Now then! Go out into the world and create PWPs for the world to enjoy!


End file.
